


Dean helps out a friend in need

by MellyCrazyCoconut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean wasn't going to let him die a virgin, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Virgin Castiel (Supernatural), sex with an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellyCrazyCoconut/pseuds/MellyCrazyCoconut
Summary: What it says on the tin. Season 5 episode3: Free to be you and me.Dean won't let Cas die a virgin, Cas won't settle for less than his best friend. Good for him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Dean helps out a friend in need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_spn_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_spn_trash/gifts).



They drive in silence for a while, after fleeing the brothel. Dean still hasn’t been able to lose his smile after that debacle. Cas, man... Mr. Angel-of-the-Lord-raised-you-from-perdition sure wasn’t kidding when he said his people skills were rusty... The angel is currently looking out the window, frown on his face. Dean decides to break the silence: 

“So euh, the girl... Chastity... she didn’t do anything for you? Like, at all?” 

Cas looks at him and sighs, “She was nice... pretty... but I just... I’m not good with people. As you well know. And losing one's innocence seems like something you’d share with someone you know and trust. For instance, if you had offered yourself... I would have willingly accepted.” 

His foot hits the brakes so hard the tires squeal. 

“Excuse me?!” 

“You must know you are a beautiful man, Dean? How could I not be enticed... And I know you. All of you. Including your interest in both male and female companions. It would have made sense, really... But you obviously aren’t attracted to this vessel. A predilection for softer features perhaps? A less sharp jawline... a softer voice... The stubble probably offends you too. And although you haven’t seen my naked form, it wouldn’t be to your liking if that is the case... too muscular for your liking...” 

Dean audibly swallows. He takes a shuddering breath. His voice is low and shaky when he asks: 

“Muscular?” 

Cas looks down at his form and takes of the trench coat and jacket. 

“Yes. See? These arms... my chest... my abdomen...” 

He has opened his shirt by now and is showing Dean around his body as if he was giving a house tour. Dean's mouth is too dry to speak. 

“Oh, and the thighs!” 

Cas takes Deans right hand and places it on his leg. His very muscular leg. 

“Feel that? They’re thick and strong and very masculine. Surely you wouldn’t... Dean? What’s wrong? Breathe Dean!” 

He does. He steadies himself for a moment and goes for broke: 

“I’ll be your first, Cas.” 

Now Cas is the speechless one. His eyes go wide and the smile that appears on his face could blind the sun... 

“You... Really?” 

Dean breaks out the old Winchester-charm and leans in for a kiss. It’s soft and new... the angle a bit awkward... but nice... very nice. 

“I would have offered... I mean, you’re a gorgeous guy... But you being an angel and all... thought you wouldn’t be too keen on the gay stuff...” 

Cas takes his head in both hands, “I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation.”, then kisses him again. With vigour this time. 

They separate a few moment later and Cas starts looking around. 

“Dean... Can we do it here?” 

He grins. The angel looks extremely turned on and boy, is it a good look on him... 

“Sure. Just let me park somewhere, then get in the back.” 

What follows is both beautiful and hilarious. Dean worships at the altar that is Castiel, paying an obscene amount of attention to those thighs, igniting a fire in the angel that makes the air around them buzz with energy...And then the tables turn. Cas is both innocent and sin incarnate with a wicked tongue that makes his lover squirm and moan. He takes charge, makes Dean his, possesses him in every carnal way possible. 

When it’s over and they’re dressed and on their way again, both of them smile like they have no worries. Like Cas isn’t about to die, like Dean isn’t fighting with his brother and about to lose his best friend... Both feel optimistic in the afterglow. 

Dean glances at Cas. He’s looking out the window again, only this time he’s relaxed. His clothes thrown on haphazardly, hair a mess... 

He fixes his eyes on the road again. He hasn’t had such a good night in... well... ever really. 

And he had sex with an angel in the backseat of the Impala. 

Now that’s one for the books...

**Author's Note:**

> So... hope someone enjoyed that :)  
> I blame Jas. She summoned me with coffee and I offered her 3 wished (like the good genie I am). "A destiel-fic with the mention of thighs" I believe it was, Jas? Be careful what you wish for ;)


End file.
